


it's your birthday, make a wish <3

by whattheflute



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Hyung Kink, M/M, Side Ships, Smut, dotae, jaewoo - Freeform, uhm idk what this is pls forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whattheflute/pseuds/whattheflute
Summary: it's johnny's birthday, and he decides to celebrate it with his friends, or rather one very special friend ;)
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	it's your birthday, make a wish <3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sopebitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sopebitch/gifts).



> pls don't mind me i have no idea what i'm doing thank you  
> sorry for any grammar errors/typos i'm literally illiterate  
> also its short and rushed lmao oops :3
> 
> (inspired by a random markhyuck oneshot i read on wp)  
> (for El <3 was supposed to be for his bday but here we are,, now it's more for Johnny's actual birthday lmao)

"Thanks, Jae." Johnny said, putting the younger's gift aside carefully.   
"Oh, and John, this is from Mark but he's with Haechan so he couldn't come." Yuta said, finishing off their little gift-giving. 

The group of friends then continued drinking, screaming random lyrics and having fun. 5 out of 7 people, however, ended up wasted and doing random chaotic shit, such as Jaehyun shouting the lyrics of "Marry you" to Jungwoo who stripped out of his shirt, claiming he "can't get married in that cheap-ass Saint Laurent shirt". Doyoung and Taeyong sat cuddled on the couch, both sobbing drunkenly about not yet choosing an elderly nursing home they'll go together in 50 years. Yuta just cried about “missing his baby WinWin”… again.

Johnny rolled his eyes playfully at his crazy friends, calling Taeil to come save his ass. While waiting for the older to come, he sat with the only other sober one, Ten. They talked, or well... attempted.   
Doyoung threw a tantrum over no one bringing him tissues as both he and Taeyong cried even harder. Jaehyun and Jungwoo attempted choreographing their first dance and let's just say that didn't end well, the two breaking the coffee table in the living room and knocking over the plant pot in the corner of the room. 

When Taeil finally came to pick them up, bringing Kun and Winwin to make it all a little easier, Johnny finally breathed out in relief.

"Hyung" Ten sounded from the living room. "Do you like the present I gave you?"   
Johnny nodded and smiled, putting the sleeveless tank top on and asking the shorter how it looked on him.  
"Amazing, obviously. You're Johnny Suh, man, how else would it look on you." Ten responded and bit his lip, making Johnny chuckle before leaving the living room.

Coming back from his bedroom he faced Ten. "May you explain something to me, Tennie?"  
"Anything." Ten said, leaving his answer hanging in the air as he waited for the older to continue.

"What is this supposed to mean, hmm?" He placed a blue sticky note on the table before them. He found many sticky notes on the wall in their dorm, all members wishing him a happy birthday and writing silly messages. This particular one, written in English and seemingly by Ten, said "I wanna have xxxx with u fatass. xoxo", and it drove older crazy.

"Oh, haha... that. Uhm-"

"Be honest."

"Look, John-" He got up quickly, pulling a little cupcake decorated with whipped cream and a single candle out of the fridge, lighting the candle in front of Johnny in a lame attempt to change the subject. "It's your birthday. Make a wish, birthday boy."

"I-" Johnny breathed out, thinking if he should actually say what he wants to say. Deciding that he does indeed want to, he cleared his throat before speaking in a low voice. "Your note. That's my wish." 

Ten stared at him as they now both sat on the same side of the table. Not breaking eye contact or hesitating, Ten leaned in and kissed Johnny. Starting from a small peck, the kiss progressed quickly, the younger biting Johnny's bottom lip to which he smiled, and pulled the smaller from his respective seat into the comforts of his lap. Ten's hands flew to the back of Johnny's head, grabbing the dark brown locks lightly. Johnny's hands found their way to Ten's incredibly slim waist, holding him tightly, yet gently.

After a minute they pulled apart, breathing heavily, their lips glossy and red. The smaller wrapped his legs around Johnny's waist as he stood up and carried the smaller to his bedroom.

Now sprawled on the bed, tangled in the messy sheets, the two kissed even more hungrily. Pieces of clothing flew to different corners of the spacious room, leaving both of their burning hot bodies only in their underwear. Johnny's eyes widened as he saw the pink lace Ten's undergarments are made out of, and he choked out a laugh. 

"Someone came prepared?"

"Only for you, hyung." Ten pulled him closer yet again, hearing the older moan. "Wait... does the big boy have a... hyung kink? Johnny, oh my God that's so-"

"Just shut up and kiss me before the 'big boy' ruins you." Johnny warned, not liking the feeling of being exposed.  
Ten’s breath hitched as he whispered seductively:

"Ruin me, hyung." 

It's been two hours. Two agonizingly slow and painful, yet pleasurable hours. For Ten, at least. Johnny found it quite funny.

Having Ten's hands tied up behind him to the headboard, completely naked and whiny, drove Johnny insane (even though he'd never admit it).

The plug Ten currently had in him made everything so, so much worse. Johnny, who had the remote in his possession, turned the vibration on and watched Ten squirm, whine and moan in pleasure, and ended up turning it off mere seconds before the younger could cum.

"J-johnny, puh-lease, aah- let me cum! Please" Ten bucked his hips up in a desperate attempt to feel any sort of friction as the vibrator stimulated his prostate yet again. His cock lied hard against his stomach, red and leaking precum. The sheets below his small frame were getting sweaty as he moved frantically. "Please, hyung, touch me, please!"

"Baby wants me to touch his little cock, hmm? Want me to start by licking that red tip, hm? Or should I just straight up deepthroat you?" Johnny laughed teasingly, palming the younger's burning hot member, so hard it feels like it could explode any minute now. He looked at the wrecked mess sprawled all over his bed, fresh tears trailing down the already existing, dried up stains all over Ten's face after Johnny turned the plug off yet again.

Finally finding mercy within himself (or does he), Johnny leaves the room for a split second, coming back equally quietly as he left. He then climbed onto the bed between Ten's legs, gently caressing the youngers hickey-covered thighs. He leaned closer to the younger's cock painfully slowly, which made the younger pull on his restraints, wanting nothing more than to just shove his dick deep down Johnny's throat. 

Ten screamed in both pain and pleasure when he felt the older's icy cold lips on the burning skin of his cock, the sensation leaving his mind blank. 

"Jo-Johnny, ahh- why do you h-have ice?" He asked, breathing heavily after he felt the ice cube being twirled in Johnny's mouth, around the tip of his burning erection. The ice cube, however, melted unsurprisingly quickly, leaving Johnny's lips frozen cold, and Ten's tip burning. 

"I don't know, thought it might be fun." He said, putting his lips back around Ten's length, sucking him off for real, finally. One of Johnny's hands reached down between the younger's upper thighs, and he flicked the plastic handle of the plug with his fingers so that it hits his prostate as he turns it back on again.

The incredible, yet overwhelming feeling of the vibrations stimulating his prostate and Johnny literally deepthroating him made him feel on the edge and sensitive. He felt Johnny's every breath on his thighs and pelvis, he felt fingers ghosting over his skin. His vision blurred, and he came in the older's mouth without a warning, just a loud series of curses and moans and hips bucking up as Johnny sucked him through his orgasm.

"Fuck, thank you for finally letting me cum." He panted, still feeling intense pleasure in the pit of his stomach and his thigh muscles clenching.

"Huh? Oh, baby... You didn't actually think we were done, did you?" Johnny chuckled, pulling the vibrator out of his ass carefully. Ten whined in protest, closing his legs and crossing them.

"Come on, Tennie, you did so well so far... Can't we do just a little more? I wanna cum too..." Johnny sweet-talked into Ten's ear, brushing his soft hair behind his ear delicately.

"N-no John- mmmh" Ten gave in, willingly giving in and moaning loudly as he felt Johnny's muscular arms grab his waist, holding him in place tightly. Ten's skin glistened with sweat, and he swore he could see all of the stars in the universe when Johnny erection entered his overstimulated hole. 

Johnny, too, felt so incredibly good that his vision blurred. He breathed out with a low sound leaving the back of his throat, and Ten moaned his name in pleasure.

“Hyuung~ you’re so good.” He panted, pulling Johnny down so he can kiss him sloppily as the older started moving more quickly. Wanting nothing more than to make the younger feel good, he picked Ten's legs up and put them up over his shoulders. With the position change, Johnny had better access and could thrust even deeper into the younger, which made both of them moan even louder.

The older stared as Ten’s face contorted in pleasure when he hit his prostate, air leaving his lungs and his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He didn’t stop, pulling out and ramming back in again and again and again until Ten screamed his name and came hard for the second time that night.

Seeing the sight beneath him, his dear lover panting for air and his stomach covered in cum, all while he himself stood still, balls deep in the younger’s clenching hole… His abs contracted and the pit of his stomach pulsed before he himself spilled inside the younger.

“Fuck, Ten~” He moaned lowly, coming so hard he had to hold himself up with his hands. He rocked back and forth, spilling every last drop inside the younger, watching it dribble down his ass. After they both calmed down, Johnny pulled out slowly, which made Ten whine.

“No more for today, didn’t you have enough?” He laughed at the sight of the smaller rolling around in protest. “Let’s clean ourselves up, hmm?”

“Mhm…” The younger responded sleepily, but still decided to ask that one question that tortured him from the beginning. “John… this wasn’t just a one-time thing… right?”

“Hm?” The older turned around to look Ten in the eyes before kissing his lips sweetly. “Of course not, babe~.”

They kissed again, giggling like love-struck teenagers before Johnny spoke up.   
“It’s your birthday soon, too. I can’t wait to show you what I have prepared for then~”


End file.
